


RoyalChaos||Glance

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze and Chilled meet at a Smash Bros competition only to realize the next day that they're actually classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: My friend
> 
> Yes this will be a short one, random, and probably stupid....stupidly cute?

Ze had been going to school for about two weeks now. He was enjoying his college life as much as he could, thankful that it was a short drive from his house. 

Whenever he wasn't doing work, he was playing Smash Bros at a nearby gaming store that hosted tournaments throughout the year. In fact, he was doing that right now.

He had surprisingly made it to the semi-finals and was on his last match to make it to the finals. In this case, he was using Little Mac as his warm up to win. 

After a few minutes, he had finally knocked his opponent off their last life and won the round, advancing on the board to the last round of the tournament. He got up and went to check on his next opponent and spotted the station they were settled at. He watched the winning player, using Shulk despite the fact he had a Mario hat on his head, completely destroy the opposing player with three lives to boot. 

Ze felt a little nervous at this as he stood there, eyebrows raised as he watched the player stand, his name written in the final bracket.

"Chilled" it read on the board, and Ze nodded slowly, looking back at his final opponent. 

His eyes widened. This Chilled guy was tall and well built despite the cute dimples on his face and a goofy smile that seemed to distract him. His hat lay at an angle on his head as his medium length brown hair stuck out beneath it. He had pushed his glasses up on his face and he looked at Ze, still smiling, and approached him.

Ze felt heat rush up to his face as the man approached him. He was cuter up close, but he wouldn't say that. He felt like he would ridicule himself if he did. Probably get judged for being gay, too. He had to admit, this guy was attractive. 

"You must be Ze, right?" he asked, holding his hand out.  
"Uh, um, yeah, I'm Ze."   
"And I'm Chilled, but you could see that already," he laughed. Ze thought he could just melt right there. He was holding his hand and his laugh was the cutest, the way his face scrunched up.   
"Uh, yeah, Chilled, right."  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"  
"Yep. You totally will," Ze nodded slowly, realizing he looked familiar. "Wait, Chilled, do you go to the college down the street?"  
"You mean the big ol' nerd college?"  
"Er...yeah, that one," he said with a scratch of his head.  
"I sure do. What about y-" Chilled looked up when a car honked at him. "Oops, gotta go. My dad's gonna yell at me. I'll see you around."  
"Yeah, sure," Ze watched as he ran off waving back at him and he just stood there with a blank look on his face.

\---

Ze sat in his last class, doodling on a paper he was supposed to be turning in already. It was the last ten minutes and he had nothing to do except doodle silly pictures of sheep. 

The professor had been calling up students to grab some forms and he was waiting for his turn so he could finally turn in the paper instead of having to get up twice. 

"Steven?"  
"Coming," he replied, standing with the paper in hand. He made his way down, turned in the paper, and picked up the forms before sitting back down in his seat. His mind wandered to the tournament that would happen later tonight and thought about the guy he would be facing. 

'He's really good...' he thought. 'And he looks good, too.' Ze leaned back in his chair. 'Didn't he say he went here, too?' He looked around the room. 'I mean, he's probably not in my class but I can only hope, right? Come on, Steven, you-'

His gray green eyes stopped, and he thought his heart did, too when they locked with warm brown ones. It was him. It was Chilled- in his class.

'Oh my God, I've been here for how long and I haven't noticed him? I'm so stupid. He must think I'm stupid, too. Has he been staring at me? Why am I staring at him? Oh my God, my face must be red right now. He probably thinks I'm weird. Steven, stop it!' Ze was in panic mode as his thoughts ran quickly through his head.

"Anthony?" the professor called and Ze watched as Chilled turned his head and stood to get his papers.

'His name is Anthony...that's kind of cute...' A smile crept onto his face and he just realized he might be a stalker at this point.

'Gotta focus on the tournament. Don't let his looks get in your way- oh my God, he's looking at you again.' Ze looked away this time, thankful the bell rang when it did as he quickly left the room.

'Tournament tournament tournament. Go, Steven go!' he yelled at himself in his head as he ran to his car and drove off.

\---

Later that night, he made his way back to the store and settled into the chair in front of the finals station. Only a few people were in there, so he had a bit of time to warm up. 

He had gotten so caught up in the training he hadn't realized Chilled was already sitting beside him until he heard him clear his throat. 

Ze jumped a little and turned his head, seeing the same face looking at him.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry about that."  
"No, it's alright. You'll need this training to fight me," he teased. "So, you're Steven?"  
"Uh, haha, yeah. And you're Anthony."  
"Yep. I can't believe you didn't know I was in your class. We've been here for almost a good three weeks!"  
"Wait, you knew we were in the same class?"  
"What can I say," Chilled said with a shrug. "You're cute and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."   
"Uh- wait- wh-" 

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Ze was cut off by the announcement. "The finals are just about to start! Here in the left, we have ZeRoyalViking!" Ze heard a small snicker come from the male beside him and he blushed. "And here on the right, we have ChilledChaos! Alright, you two. Get yourselves ready!"

Ze looked through the characters and went to Kirby. He watched Chilled go straight to Marth and they entered the fight on Final Destination.

They both went into game mode, leaning forward and watching the screen intently as they fought. A couple of serious hits later and Ze was down to his last life. Chilled still had two to spare, though his second was just about to disappear as his damage went over the two hundred mark and fell off screen.

"This is it," the announcer said. "They are both down fo their last life! And wow,! There goes Ze, quick to run in and hit Chilled, knocking him to the ground and coming down with a special. But watch, Chilled comes back with a counter and knocks him back!"

Ze bit his lip, squinting in concentration as the final round went on. 

"Come on," he said to himself. "So close...ah!"  
"I don't think so, buddy!" Chilled laughed as he got the final hit and sent Kirby flying off screen. Ze sighed and laughed, leaning back in his chair as Chilled sat there triumphantly. His hands were hurting afterwards, but he didn't care.

Both stood up and shook hands, walking out of the store together and standing out front while Chilled waited for his dad. 

"GG," Ze said with a smile.  
"GG, indeed." Chilled nodded, checking his phone to see if his dad was on his way. This gave Ze some time to think, and he remembered that he had mentioned something about him being cute before the tournament started. He opened his mouth to say something when Chilled looked at him with a frown. 

"My dad got caught up in the house and he can't pick me up. Guess I'm finding another way home."  
"I can give you a ride," Ze offered.  
"Seriously? You wouldn't mind?"  
"Not at all. I was just waiting until you got picked up so you wouldn't be alone," he smiled.  
"Oh, thanks buddy. I owe you one."  
"It's not a problem, you don't owe me anything." 

They hopped into the car and the radio was turned on as Chilled directed him to his house. It turns out they didn't live too far from each other, maybe a block or two away.

As they stepped out, Chilled paused in front of the door and turned to him.

"You know, I do owe you one."  
"What? No, seriously, you don't."  
"I do. And I have the perfect idea. How about a date?"  
Ze's eyes widened. His mind went blank and his mouth was open.  
"S-sorry, say that again?"  
"A date, silly! Are you alright?" Chilled laughed. "Oh, uh, I mean, you're not gay are you...this is awkward, I mean I thought, you know...I just thought-"  
"I think it's a great idea," Ze said with a smile. "A date sounds nice."  
"Cool! So, uh..." Ze pulled out his phone and handed it to him, watching as he entered his number and saved him as a contact, sending a "hi" so he could save his.   
"Sometime over the weekend?"  
"Yeah," Ze nodded. "That sounds great."   
"Alrighty...so...see you around?"  
"See you around," Ze said with a small chuckle. He felt awkward just standing there and made to go to his car when Chilled grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes widened again, but he pressed into it before pulling back when he needed air.

"You know, you have nice lips. You're a great kisser, Rudolph."  
"Wh- Rudolph?"  
"Yeah, because your nose is red, along with the rest of your face," Chilled laughed. "Bye, Steven."  
Ze gave a small glare before grinning and heading down the porch. "Bye, Anthony." 

They waved to each other and he watched as Chilled went into the house before driving off to his own house.

'And to think, all it took was a glance. Now I'm going on a date.' Ze smiled.


End file.
